The present invention relates generally to a gas sensor with thermal measurement compensation.
A gas detector is a device which detects the presence of a gas within an area, often as part of a safety system. Upon detecting a gas leak the system may be used to interface with a control system so that appropriate action may be taken, such as shutting down the gas leak or otherwise sounding an alarm.
Gas detectors typically measure the concentration of a particular gas using a sensing device, such as a gas sensing module. The gas sensing module provides an output to a microcontroller, which typically sends an alarm signal to a control system if the gas level exceeds some threshold level. Many gas detectors have narrow limits on the specified accuracy, such as within a range of 2% accuracy, which is difficult to maintain in many operating environments especially with temperature variations.
What is desired therefore is a power meter with gas sensor with thermal measurement compensation.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention may be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.